Years After
by D.E. Mayo
Summary: It's been a good few years...Elizabeth and Will Turner are finally married! They have a daughter, Danielle Turner, and are getting help with raising her from 'Uncle Jack'. Although, when they make a side trip to Peru, Jack finds out he has a son. R
1. Chapter 1

"Jack!"

Elizabeth walked stead fast to her pirate friend.

"Why aren't you watching Danielle?! She could easily be lost aboard this ship!"

Danielle Turner was Elizabeth's beloved daughter, her and Will Turner's only child. The infant was only 4 years old, but she was into _everything._

"I was watching 'er!" Jack exclaimed. He got up out of his chair that he'd been sitting in and chased after Elizabeth who was drawing closer to her daughter.

"You fell asleep, Jack." Elizabeth replied, bending to pick her daughter up, not bothering to pay much attention to Jack.

"I was just resting my eyes…" He muttered. Danielle rested comfortably in Elizabeth's thin arms, leaning into her mother's embrace. Elizabeth wheeled around to face him.

Will Turner entered the room, watching the two bicker and fuss at each other. That was how it had been for a long time. Ever since Elizabeth and he had agreed to join his crew, Will as Jack's first mate. Over the years the three of them had been together…even when Danielle came along, Elizabeth and Jack were always disagreeing.

"And what if she'd fallen overboard? You would've been asleep when she shouldn't've even been out of this room in the first place!"

"Well love, I'm a captain and I don't need to be baby-sitting a toddler!"

"Uncle Jack was snoring Mommy." Danielle giggled; her childish voice was full of happiness. She spotted her father in the doorway. Will put a finger to his lips to signal the child not to say he was there. Danielle giggled yet again and imitated her father by putting a finger to her lips. Elizabeth and Jack didn't notice.

"So what if you are captain?! You're the one who offered to watch her for me while I helped Ragetti cook in the kitchen! God knows he and Pintel need help down there!"

"My cooks are never the better!"

"You've certainly got that right! They'll never get any better either!"

Elizabeth's soft dirty blonde curls were drawn back from her face in a messy bun. Her brown eyes were hot with anger.

Will looked at their daughter. She had acquired his black locks; they curled like her mother's though. She also had his eyes, brown and big. Although she had her mother's features. The curve of her tiny face and the delicate outline of her lips. Will found himself smiling at her. He admired the beauty of his wife and child for a few moments before noticing his finger was still to his lips. He quickly lowered it and continued to listen to their argument.

"My cooks are just fine! Without them there wouldn't be a meal on the table!" Jack thundered.

"That little flee bitten monkey could serve a better meal then those two could! They're always breaking things!"

Danielle was still watching her Daddy, her huge dark eyes watching his every move.

"That monkey would be dead right now if he wasn't cursed!" Bit in Jack.

"Oh wait a go genius, how'd you figure that one out? Maybe from the fact that every five seconds you shoot him and he doesn't die?!"

"I don't shoot that monkey every five-"

"I want down." The pair was interrupted by the small youngster. She looked hungrily into Elizabeth's eyes and without a second thought; Elizabeth lowered her to the floor and continued the argument.

"You wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for Will saving your rum-soaked butt every ten minutes!"

"I could get along fine without a little girl who thinks she knows everything running around my ship with a thumb in her mouth!"

"How _dare_ you talk about my daughter that way!"

"I wasn't talking about my precious little niece, I talking about you and your prissy little attitude!"

Danielle ran over to her father and jumped into his awaiting arms. He rocked her back and forth for a moment, playfully twirling her hair.

Jack finally caught sight of Will standing by the door. He made the tiniest motion to exit the room while Elizabeth continued to throw angry words at him. Will flashed a smile and nodded, easing out of the room. As he carefully and quietly shut the door behind him he heard Jack yell.

"And what about your daughter, Elizabeth? I thought you were supposed to be watching her?! Maybe she fell over board and you were too busy arguing to notice!" Jack mocked Elizabeth's words in a false girlish voice that was incredibly sarcastic.

Will couldn't hold in his laughter in any longer and busted out laughing at Jack's retort. Not two seconds after he had started laughing a shaking Elizabeth had banged open the door.

"Oh God," She said, taking Danielle from her Father's grasp. "Oh God…" She repeated clutching the child to her.

Jack emerged from the room shaking, but not with fright, but with laughter. He and Will sat their laughing at Elizabeth's expense there for some odd minutes, watching Elizabeth's shaking go from fright to anger.

"Why in the world would you play such an awful trick on me!? You had me worried sick there for a minute! I thought something happened to her!"

"You should keep a closer eye on her love; she might just fall of the deck while you turn your back." The two men busted out laughing yet again. Danielle smiled widely at the pair, wondering what was so funny. Elizabeth rocked the child back and forth protectively, Will finally stopped his laughing (quite reluctantly) and placed his arms around Mother and child.

"Elizabeth! You know that there isn't a crew member aboard this ship that would let Danielle anywhere near the water without supervision. Everyone loves her!"

Elizabeth's anger subsided a little bit; she turned from him and started to stalk off. "Yes, until the next shipment of rum comes in. Then it's: Bye-bye life, hello drunk pirates."

Will chased after her, but Jack shook his head and went to talk to Gibbs about their next destination. "And I don't want my daughter around that sort of life!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Elizabeth!" Will bellowed after her. "Come back here!" He finally caught up with her and took the squirming Danielle from her arms, placing her gently to the ground. Elizabeth fearfully watched Danielle as she chased after her 'Uncle Jack'. Will and Elizabeth watched as Jack turned around to see Danielle chasing after him. He stopped and waited for the child as she came panting up to him. He laughed a laugh that rang through their ears and set their minds at ease. He lifted her up and threw her into the air playfully, her giggles echoing and burning with love for her uncle. He placed her on his shoulders and the duo went off together to look for Gibbs. The ship was tied up to a dock in Peru, and Elizabeth and Will were hoping Jack would chart a course for Port Royal so Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann, could see his growing granddaughter. Elizabeth sighed. Will turned to her.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" He gazed off in the direction Jack and Danielle were heading. "Why are you so afraid something's going to happen to Danielle?"

Elizabeth heaved another sigh and removed her eyes from the ship for a moment to stare at the ocean.

"I don't want anything to happen to her Will…if anything happened to her I'd…I'd…I don't know what I'd do."

Will smiled and stared out at the same ocean she was feasting her eyes upon.

"I know, but you can't shadow her for the rest of her life. Think about how your father feels? His only daughter, destined to be a governor's wife. Safely locked away in a mansion with fine dresses and luxuries. Carefully tucked away from the world's cruelties. And then suddenly…two pirates come along and his daughter is out roughing the world with them with his only granddaughter." He paused to look at her. A smile was etched on her face, remembering back to that day when fate had taken its toll and she had finally admitted to herself that she loved the lowly blacksmith and pirate, Will Turner. Taking her mind away from that for a moment she returned Will's loving gaze.

"When's your Dad coming 'round to see Danielle?" She asked him.

"I'd answer that question…if I knew the answer to it." They felt the deck vibrate subtly with small awkward footsteps. Danielle was running towards them with a boy they'd never seen before.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She called to them.

The boy had dark brown hair and hazel eyes; he was a bit taller then Danielle and looked a tad older as well.

"This is Roger! Uncle Jack says that he's going to be with us for a little while!" Elizabeth and Will looked confusedly at the boy for a moment but before they could ask questions, the twosome had run off together towards the bow of the ship. No doubt Danielle was going to show Roger their cursed monkey.

A shaken looking Jack Sparrow walked up.

"We need to talk." He spoke very quietly.

"Jack-" Elizabeth began, but she was interrupted by him.

"Now, into the cabin, quickly."

Confused, they followed Jack into the cabin. Crowding around the circular table they all sat down.

"Who's the boy Jack? What's he doing here?" Will asked immediately. "Did you win some sort of card game and he was your prize?"

Jack shook his head.

"Are we taking him home? Where are we taking him? Is he part of the crew now?" Elizabeth put in.

"I'm not sure how long exactly he'll be staying 'ere." Jack said quietly. "But…I have a feeling it'll be a while."

"Who is he, Jack?" Will asked sternly. Jack finally looked at the pair. For the first time they thought they saw a hint of fright.

"He's my son." Jack answered.

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth's hands flew up to her mouth and she stared blankly at Jack.

"Your _son_?" She asked incredulously. Will clasped a hand to his head and closed his eyes.

"You're sure he's yours?" He questioned Jack.

Jack sighed and looked at the pair, his hand drumming on the table. His rings clattered together noisily. The ocean seemed deafening as seconds rolled by and no one spoke.

"Gizelle's," He replied. "She'd been wanting to talk to me about something but I just kept putting her off. When I finally charted a course for here she explained about the boy. He's five years old...always wanted to be a pirate like his daddy she said..."

Elizabeth winced and stared at Jack for a few moments, the dirty blonde curls starting to fall out of her messy bun. Will opened his eyes and looked from Elizabeth to Jack, his brown eyes watching them intently.

"So you're going to take care of him from now on?" She asked quietly. "She's giving him to you permanently?"

Before Jack could answer that question, Danielle and Roger paraded into the room and started prancing around the table joyfully. Will and Elizabeth couldn't help smiling at their daughter having so much fun. Jack flinched.

"Roger," He said, trying to sound father like, he shivered at the thought and stuck out his tongue as if something sour had touched it while closing his eyes. Quickly putting the father figure out of his head, he tried to sound important. "Erm...what're you doing?"

Roger smiled up at his father and said "Acting like Jack."

Jack puffed up and thundered, "I do not act like a bloody monkey! Why do you think I'd prance around a table?!"

Roger stopped in his tracks and Danielle ran into him, they both tumbled to the floor and laughed. "What's so funny thinking that I loli-gag 'round and 'round my ship?!" Jack said angrily.

"He means Jack the monkey, Uncle Jack! Jack the monkey likes to run 'round like we're doin'!" Danielle got back up and started running around the table again, Roger remained on the floor.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." He said, trying to act seriously like his father. Danielle stopped her prancing just a few feet away from where Roger was sitting, if she'd gone much further she would've tripped over him. Without warning, she suddenly burst out laughing and bent over with amusement.

"Uncle Jack's not your _daddy!_" She said, still giggling.

Roger puffed out his chest proudly and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow is my Daddy!"

Still thinking it was a joke, Danielle toppled over with laughter. Jack gritted his teeth.

"Uhhh...Danielle..." He began, watching Danielle, who was still shaking with giggles. Jack looked at Will as if to say 'can I try to explain it to her?' Will nodded and looked at Roger while trying to catch Elizabeth's eye.

"We'll take Roger to get a snack." He said in an obvious way so that Elizabeth would catch on that Jack probably wanted to be alone with Danielle so he could explain about Roger.

Catching on, Elizabeth stood up. "Oh...yes, of course. It's some hours before supper...come along then Roger." She said cheerfully. The boy smiled up at her and the three exited the room. Finally over her giggles but smiling widely up at Jack, she said, "Why does Roger think he's your son, Uncle Jack? I'm your only child!" She smiled ever so wide up at her uncle at Jack thought he felt a bit of shame watching this little girl. He'd been there for her, and would always be there for her. He'd never able to get those years back with his own son. And here this little girl thought that she was the only child that would ever be in his world.

"Ahem.." He cleared his throat and sat down in a chair. He motioned for Danielle to come and sit down in his lap. "This isn't anything easy to say, love." He began, seeming strong with his words. "But Roger is my son, he's...like your cousin."

Danielle looked seriously at him, but it was hard to do with her young face. "It was funny Uncle Jack, but be serious, please."

Jack smiled warmly at her and sighed. Elizabeth had taught her manners at such a young age, Danielle always used thank-yous and pleases. "He is my son, love, do you understand?" He asked gently. Danielle knitted her eyebrows and stared hard at Jack, studying him hard for him to start ringing with laughter and say 'I'm just kidding, love.'...but he didn't.

"Why, Uncle Jack?"

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
